The invention relates to portable voting equipment, and more particularly to a voting booth formed of corrugated or other lightweight, strong material, stored and transported as a compact carrying case and erectable very quickly into a voting booth of standard height.
Various forms of portable voting booths having been suggested and used previously. Some have included metal carrying cases with internally stored break-apart legs and fold-out side shields. Others have been formed of corrugated material, such as a product marketed as VOTABOOTH by Jack Woods and Associates. The VOTABOOTH product included a corrugated base portion similar to a corresponding element of the present invention. The VOTABOOTH comprised a total of three pieces, two functional pieces which were put into a box, which comprised the third piece.
All prior corrugated voting booths, whether of two or more pieces, differed considerably from the present invention described below. Prior booths were not as compact as the present invention, not as easily and quickly set up and taken down, and not as easily transported and stored. In many areas, methods of handling corrugated voting booths have involved shipping them to the precincts, using them one time only, and then discarding them.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide an improved, reusable corrugated voting booth of two components, which can be very quickly set up and taken down and repacked into a compact, lightweight carrying case.